Love's Choice
by Onathea
Summary: Yuna wakes up in the new world surprised to be alive. However if she wants to keep it that way she's going to have to play along with Amour, until she can make her escape. However within the new paradise rumors beyond the beautiful capitol of tyranny and misery have begun to spread. Can Yuna get to the truth before its too late? AmourxYuna EdenxHaruto


Sitting up Yuna looked around; she was in a room that she had never seen before. Slowly she got up out of the bed; her cloth was no longer on and when she realized this her hand flew to her neck and she realized it was gone. That couldn't be, she had been fighting the last she could remember and now she was in some strange room, wearing nothing but her undergarments. Rushing over to a window in the room, which she noticed had no way of being opened, and froze as she looked out.

"The new world is beautiful, isn't it Yuna?" Yuna jumped in the air and whipped around, seeing Pisces Amour standing in the door way, the choker with her cloth stone was being twirled around his finger as he watched her.

Yuna was torn between making a dive for him and her cloth or grabbing a blanket to cover herself. In a split second decision, embarrassment won out and Yuna quickly grabbed the sheet to cover herself from him. "What's going on?" She screamed backing up, her back pressed against the wall.

"Yuna, Yuna, Yuna, is that any way to treat the man who saved your life?" Amour asked as he took a step towards her, slipping her choker into his pocket a grin on his face. "Besides, it's not like I didn't see you like that already." The blond saint of Pisces continued to walk towards her, before gently taking her hand. "Don't be scared Yuna, I'm not here to hurt you. You and your friends failed, but I made sure you were kept safe."

Yuna tried to pull back further but couldn't. "Please don't be scared Yuna." She looked away as he tried to kiss her lips, instead now kissing her cheek. She pushed back hard trying to get him away from her, dropping the sheet in the process.

"Get away from me!" Yuna cried out before tripping sideways and landing on the floor. She managed to grab the sheet however and dragged it back over her. She was shaking slightly looking up at the Pisces saint. She was surprised that the man didn't strike out at her; instead Amour lowered himself and helped her back onto her feet.

"I should suggest that you stop struggling and start behaving. If you don't I'm afraid I'll have to use more forceful measures to control you. I'd rather have you willing than fighting me." He spoke in a soothing voice his fingers running through her hair, and Yuna fought the urge to pull away. "Anyway, we're going to go back to my room, and get you dressed in something nice before dinner."

"What happened to my clothes?" She asked her voice still firm and defiant when she spoke. She wasn't planning on just rolling over and behaving, however the vulnerable state of undress that she was currently in was cause enough to play along for now. After several minutes of following Amour through the halls, he opened a door to a large room.

"It's no Pisces Temple, but it will do until our home is set up." Amour said casually waving a hand as he walked inside, and glanced back at Yuna expectant for her to follow him. "Feel free to pick something out, I took the liberty of getting your measurements when you were unconscious so mars tailors could get you some clothes together instead of that old scrap of a dress you were wearing."

"E-Excuse me." She turned back to look at him. The expression on her faced was mixed anger and embarrassment. She didn't want to admit that she'd made it herself. "It's not my fault we were on the road constantly and I had to do repairs to my clothing."

"I'm not blaming you, I'm just saying it was very worn out. In fact I'm surprised the thing hadn't fallen apart on you already." Amour replied as he relaxed back on the bed, watching Yuna. Even just draped in a simple sheet she looked attractive.

Finally turning back around and opening the doors to the wardrobe Amour had pointed out as hers, she almost dropped the sheet in surprise at the elegant clothing that was inside. She had been expecting something quite different from Amour, instead of gowns suited for a princess. Amour smiled at her surprise. "I wanted you to have something that you could wear when we go places in public together. Also for times when we do things like tonight when we have dinner with Mars and Medea." Amour explained as he watched Yuna pick out a dress that was made of dark crimson velvet.

"I actually got a matching choker for that one," Amour chimed in as she held it up, looking in the in the full length mirror that was on the door of the wardrobe. "However we still need to go shopping for a few other things. Since you didn't have anything other than the things I found you with." Amour added calmly before gesturing to a door off to the side. "Bathroom is over there; since I have a feeling you don't want me watching you get dressed."

Yuna tried to find something to say but just shook her head before walking into the bathroom with a sigh. She pulled on the dress quickly, and realized that she could on get the dress zipped up part of the way. Walking back out she looked at Amour, "Do you think you could help me out by zipping this up the rest of the way?" Yuna asked looking away as he got up.

Amour walked over, his fingers lightly brushing over her back as he zipped the dress up the rest of the way. He watched as Yuna moved to look in the mirror once more. It surprised her how much older she looked in the simple but elegant dress; it hugged her curves making them more obvious. Instead of a young girl, a woman was looking back at Yuna. Picking up a brush that she noticed was laying on the vanity she began to run it through her messy hair.

"Are you going to want any make up? Because I can get that for you easily enough," Amour chimed in, having already taken a seat once more on the bed as Yuna continued trying to work through the knots in her hair.

"No, that's alright." Yuna replied, setting the brush down as she finished. "So is there any chance you know anything about what happened to my friend."

"Well, seeing as I have no real reason not to tell you, I suppose I can tell you what I know. Eden's realized his mistake and took the Wolf Saint as his companion. From my understanding Lionette, Pegasus, and Dragon managed to make their escape with the help of Libra and Aries." Amour replied without hesitation. "Unless I have reason otherwise, I'll give you any news I hear about them."

"Thank you, I appreciate that much at least." Yuna replied as she turned around to look at him, still sitting on the vanity's stool. The next thing she was going to have to do was get her cloth stone back, then she could start planning her escape to find Kouga and the others. "It doesn't change the fact that I strongly dislike you."

"Oh I'm sure that's going to change in due time my little song bird." Amour chuckled as he watched her. "Because you're not going anywhere, that much I'll be making sure of."


End file.
